bigbusinessfandomcom-20200214-history
Object 51
Meteorite aka Object 51 Help scientists and engineers deal with the consequences of the disaster and make the fallen meteorite one of the city's main attractions! Don't forget that you can only work on the meteorite during certain phases of the moon. As soon as you have done all the tasks of one level the crater changes its appearance. It is now active as happiness booster, but you cannot develop it further till the next viewing. Meteorite viewings: February (?), March 17th, April 24th, May 22nd, June 12th, September 5, October 5th, November 16th How interesting! Your scientists have found out that the meteorite's structure varies according to the phase of the moon. It follows, then, that work on meteorite transformation is only possible when the time is right. The range is divided into 3 zones: * Near zone * Middle zone * Far zone Level 1: Danger from Outer Space Part 1 ' (Reward: 3000 , 80 ) * Produce 5 lenses (4 hours each @ Research Center) Cannot be made in advance * Send 500 citizens on trips '''Part 2 - Beginning Research '(Reward: 3000 , 90 ) * Accumulate 500 energy to help scientists with their research * Upgrade the Research Center twice (The task is automatically fulfilled if the Research Center is at maximum level ) '''Part 3 - Good News (Reward: 3500 , 100 ) * Hire 10 Engineers Hint: The required personnel will be removed upon the completion of the task. (Cannot be made in advance) (10 h each @ Construction Institute) * Receive 10 Chisels as a gift (Hint: Keep chisels in the Gift Storage, the ones already collected don't count) Part 4 - Turning the Tide (Reward: 3500 , 110 ) * Finance the project - estimated 220,000 coins. May vary per city. Coins must be saved at required level when the 20 meteorite shards are collected. Coin level may drop during event but event requires both coin level and 20 shards collected during event time to advance Need update for this task if someone has the info, please post a msg. * Get 20 Meteorite Shards (@ Robotarium. Meteorite Shards are the last item in the product list of your robots. 2-3 hours each, depending on the robot's speed. Costs 450 ) * Once above is completed Object 51 will upgrade in 15 minutes. Level 2: Unusual Properties Meteorite level 2 Part 1 '''- '''Protecting the Environment (Reward: 4000 , 120 ) * Load up a ship at the Commercial Port Hint: You don't have to load VIP containers * Take care of the environment and plant 7 trees on the hill Part 2 '''- '''Prioritizing (Reward: 4000 , 130 ) * Fulfill a Personal Plan 1 times * Extinguish 10 fires Part 3 - Trying Times (Reward: 4500 , 140 ) * Deliver 15 shipments of Granite to the Warehouse - CANNOT BE MADE IN ADVANCE Hint: The required resources will be removes upon the completion of the task * Receive any 1 Achievement Hint: Any Achievement at all Part 4 - Greasing the Rails (Reward: 4500 , 150 ) * Hire 10 workers ‡''' Hint: @ College, 8h, 25000 * Have 5 Wind Farms '''‡ Hint: @ Service Buildings, Construction time: 1 h, Costs: 15000 Part 5 - Getting On (Reward: 5000 , 160 ) * Receive 10 Trowels as a gift Hint: Keep the trowels in the gift storage till you need them, those already collected don't count. * Get 20 Meteorite Shards ‡''' Hint: Robots will help you find Meteorite Shards. Level 3: Fortunate Changes '''Meteorite level 3 Part 1 - Steps to Be Taken (Reward: 5000 , 160 ) * Help your scientists with their research: accumulate 500 energy * Give 10 gifts to your friends (any gift will count) Part 2 - A Slight Delay ''' (Reward: 5000 , 160 ) * Hire 15 Drivers Previously trained drives do NOT count Will be removed upon completion of the task * Provide medical assistance to citizens 15 times '''Part 3 - Personnel and Supplies (5000 coins, 160 XP) *Make 20 Limestone (quarry) Leave in warehouse until completed, do not use Will be removed upon completion of event Cannot make in advance * Increase population by 1,000 citizens Part 4 - Tech Prep ' (5000 coins, 160 XP) * Increase any robots level. (Upgrade any robot 1 level) * Produce 5 Gear-Wheels for your Engineers. (4 hrs each) Will be removed at end of task Canot be made in advance. Any in storage does not count.. Buy silver gear fragments in corporation shop. 750 corp points each. 3 fragments per gear '''Part 5 - Even Better '(5000 coins, 160 XP) * Make 25 Meteorite Shards (@ Robotarium. Meteorite Shards are the last item in the product list of your robots. 2-3 hours each, depending on the robot's speed. Costs 450 * Pay Scientist. Amount of coins is unknown, need update. In my turn it cost me 325,000 coins. Need info Level 4: The Greater Good '''Meteorite Level 4 Part 1 - Ambitious Plans (Reward: 5000 , 160 ) * Accumulate 500 population * Product S Module of Energy (8 hours) Requires 8 Bronze gears, 4 Industrial glue Will be removed at end of task Part 2 - A Rare Specimen (Reward: 5000 , 160 ) * Get one Elite Ruby * Accumulate 1500 energy Part 3 - Attention to Detail (Reward: 5000 , 160 ) * Produce 20 paper (1 hour each) Will be removed at end of task * Get 10 chisels as a gift Hint: Keep chisels in gift box, don't accept until you get to this step. Part 4 - Increasing Capabilities (Reward: 5000 , 160 ) * Train 4 Welders (10 hours each) Will be removed at end of task * Upgrade any robot one level Part 5 - Working Hard (Reward: 5000 , 160 ) * Sell everything from the warehouse. * Make 25 Meteorite Shards (@ Robotarium. Meteorite Shards are the last item in the product list of your robots. 2-3 hours each, depending on the robot's speed. Costs 450 Level 5: Getting On Meteorite Level 5 Part 1 - '(Reward: 5500 , 180 ) *Build Design Office *Train 5 Architects @Construction Institute, level 4. 30 hour each. Costs: 100,000 Items already in storage counts Items will be removed when completed If items are already made, you will not see this step and go straight to step 2 '''Part 2 - An Unforturnate Error '(Reward: 5500 , 180 ) *Get 20 Pumps *Make 20 Bricks Items already in storage counts Items will be removed when completed 'Part 3 - Total Oversight '(Reward: 5500 , 180 ) *Make 30 batches of Foam *Save up 750 energy Items will be removed when completed 'Part 4 - Replacements '(Reward: 5500 , 180 ) *Produce 3 S-Modules of Speed. @ Research Center, Robot section. Required: 2 lenses, 6 Bronze gear-wheels, 2 Microchips. Items will be removed when completed *Get a Bronze Wrench Can be found in Shop in Usefull Items Items will be removed when completed ' '''Part 5 - Turbine on a Cake '(Reward 5500 , 190 ) * Get 15 Turbines (Ones in storage count) * Get 25 Meteorite Shards Level 6: Even More Useful Meteorite Level 6 Part 1 - ' *Use 1 Bonus *Get 5 copper coins '''Part 2 - Balance '''Reward: 5500 coins, 190 XP *Get 15 Composite Beams (get from friends) *Make 25 batches of Radio Components (1 hour each in Radio Factory; or purchase for 11 game credits each) '''Part 3 - Let's Fix it '''Reward: 5500 coins, 190 XP *Get 3 Bronze wrenches (1,000,000 each in store) *Save up 1000 energy (can purchase battery for 500 energy for 90 credits) '''Part 4 - Renovation '''Reward: 5500 coins, 190 XP *Make 10 batches of ceramic tiles (takes 4 hours in Design Office or purchase for 15 credits each) *Upgrade your robot 5 times '''Part 5 - '''Reward: 5500 coins, 190 XP *Collect two Silver Medals (Just need to place in top 100 in one daily contest event.) *Make 30 Meteor Shards Level 7: Perfection itself 7.1 make new10 assemblers 5 lenses 7.2. Collect 1500 energy and make 5 flashlights 7.3 upgrade 5 atrium hotels 7.4. Make 10 shower gels and 15 cakes 7.5 25 motor oil and 35 shards '''Done! ' '''‡ These items can be made (or received) in advance